Island Home
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Post-Avengers Clint and Natasha take their time away from the team to relax and enjoy a new shift in their relationship. Blackhawk


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. I mentioned at the end of my first fic for these two that I had a proposal idea. So, consider this part two or a sequel if you will to that story. Um, hmm that's all so read on and have fun!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Clint watched Natasha stand in the island breeze just outside the small house they owned. After the battle with Loki had ended and Thor took his brother home, the Avengers split, needing time to recover from the events of the past week.

Without having to ask, Clint had drove himself and Natasha to a private airstrip outside the city and flown them to an island in the south Pacific. There, they had one of their many safe houses and it was the only one they owned under their real names.

Natasha had told Clint it felt too much like an actual home for them to pretend to be someone else.

Watching her now, Clint realized how right Natasha was. He had never seen her so at peace as she was in the dusk air with the breeze blowing her fiery hair away from her face, her long dress trapped against her body, molding and highlighting her curves.

Zipping his light sweatshirt, Clint slid the door open and moved to join Natasha on the sandy beach.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Natasha heard Clint move from the house to her side but didn't open her eyes. She blindly felt for his hand and smiled as he pulled her to stand in front of him, wrapping his arms around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"Your dinner ready?" Natasha asked softly.

"Needs a few more minutes." Clint murmured back. "I thought I'd come see what was so interesting out here."

"Just enjoying the quiet." Natasha smiled. "It's nice after the hecticness of the battle and everything afterward." she smirked a bit at Clint. "You boys whine."

Clint playfully nipped Natasha's shoulder, smiling when she laughed. "Hey, that was mostly Tony and you know it. You'd think the man had never fought in a battle before with the complaining he did."

Natasha turned in his arms. "Believe me, he's been like that for as long as I've known him."

"And you had to work with him." Clint cringed as he rested their foreheads together. "I am so sorry."

Natasha shrugged. "It was worth it and really, I spent most of my time with Pepper. So it wasn't all bad."

Clint nodded. "Though how that woman handles him,"

"She's had ten years of practice." Natasha pointed out.

Clint blinked. "She deserves a medal." he ran his hands up and down Natasha's arms. "You feeling better?"

Natasha didn't have to ask what Clint meant and she knew he wasn't referring to her physical wounds. Having the Hulk chase her on the helicarrier had brought back some memories she would have rather left buried.

"It's getting easier." Natasha admitted. "I know Bruce wasn't aiming to hurt me or even in his right mind. His guilt proves that. I just," she shrugged. "I have to shake the past."

"You will." Clint whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Come on, food should be ready."

Natasha caught Clint's hand as he went to walk away. "Hey Clint?"

He faced her. "Yeah?"

Natasha smiled softly. "I love you."

Clint returned the smile. "I love you too,"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Clint held Natasha tightly as they laid in a deck chair, watching the waves break. The wind had died down and there was a slight chill in the air, which prompted Clint to bring a blanket to wrap around Natasha.

"I have something for you," Clint whispered in Natasha's ear.

Natasha hummed. "Yeah? What is it?"

Clint reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. Handing it to Natasha, he watched as she opened it and frowned.

"I don't understand." Natasha said, looking back at Clint.

Clint tapped the paper. "That is a picture of the engagement ring I bought for you." he smiled. "I annoyed the shit out of Phil for months, trying to find the perfect ring. And once I had it, I realized, you would hardly ever be able to wear it because of our work. So," he adjusted them so they were on their sides, facing each other. "I took a picture of it and, if you say yes, I have an idea."

Natasha smiled and kissed Clint. "As if I'd ever say no." she looked lovingly at the ring. It was a white gold band with a bright, princess cut ruby. The picture was angled so she could see the vine detailing around the band. "What's your idea?"

"A tattoo," Clint said. He took Natasha's hand and ran his thumb over the inside of her wrist. "right here, where it'll be hidden by your uniform at work but visible when it's just you and me."

Natasha smiled, she loved the idea. "What about you? You can't exactly wear a wedding band any more then I can."

Clint grinned. "Well it just so happens that I'll be getting my own tattoo, in the same place. Hidden by my guard at work,"

"And visible at home," Natasha finished. She kissed Clint again. "Very unique proposal, Barton but I wouldn't expect or accept anything less."

Clint returned the kiss hungrily. "Glad you approve, Romanoff."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay, I have no idea why I keep having these one liners where they use each others last names. Seems to fit for some reason. *shrugs* It's Clint and Natasha. Best not to question it. Anywho, so there's the proposal. If anyone wants, I may be talked into writing a wedding as a sort of third part to these one shots. Heck, I could probably make a series out of it. *pauses* Well fluff, I just jinxed myself there. *waves hand* Don't ask. Either way, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
